


Little Space

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of the new semester, Musa finds that Tecna's done a little rearranging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Space

"You've got to be kidding me," Musa sighed as she looked at the state of their room. Tecna had been such a good roommate before, but now... "I can barely walk around in this place!" Though neatly arranged, the equipment took up much space.  
"Oh, is it a little much? I did do some collecting over the summer."  
"Collecting?" Musa raised an eyebrow.  
"I plan to use some of this for upgrading, others for study, and perhaps-"  
"No way. Tec, you've gotta get rid of some junk, now. We have to live here too, you know."  
"Well, I also installed a new music system. The best designed for personal use in Magix, I'd wager."  
"Really?" Musa said, suddenly falling over on the bed.  
Tecna smiled, and used her remote system to blast one of Musa's favorite songs.  
"Awesome! And some headphones, too?"  
"Actually, those are for personal muting of sound. Just in case."  
Musa smirked in response, then fell back on the large bed, a lot more comfortable than before. Although it had seemed a bit overwhelming, she supposed she could adjust a little, as Tecna did to her quirks. Especially since Tecna had thought to make "upgrades" for her as well, even with the bed.  
"Wait..." Musa noticed the uncomfortable-looking cot. "Who gets the big bed?"  
"Well, that's just for appearances. I figured that the two of us could share. I hope my assumption was correct."  
Musa grinned happily, staring at Tecna, her expression implying it was just perfect.


End file.
